


Titanomachy

by OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, a bit of smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes/pseuds/OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes
Summary: From a prompt from Pragnificent.Prompt: Fire - Will and Hannibal.-------------------------Prometheus was the Titan who first gave fire to humanity.Hannibal had always looked at Will and seen fire.  It flashed behind his eyes from the first time Hannibal met him, peeking out between the bars of the terror Will tried to cage it with.Now he saw Prometheus, too.





	Titanomachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/gifts).



Prometheus was the Titan who first gave fire to humanity.

Hannibal had always looked at Will and seen fire.  It flashed behind his eyes from the first time Hannibal met him, peeking out between the bars of the terror Will tried to cage it with.

Now he saw Prometheus, too.

When the world was created, Prometheus was tasked to give to the new, helpless Man the gifts they would need to survive.  But in his blind affection for them, he gave to them something which was not theirs to have, something which was divine.  

Will had given them his mind-- his empathy and his intuitive awareness, his keen eye for beauty and violence.  All things that belonged to a much higher purpose than the paltry ends of the FBI.  Out of an obligation that society had conditioned him to feel but that it was not truly owed, Will had given them his gift, and Jack Crawford had abused and broken it like an old work shovel.  And Hannibal had watched as the flames of Will’s most elemental self consumed his brain.

In his clemency, Zeus, ruler of heaven and he to whom all things were due, forgave the theft, and allowed Prometheus to continue as he had-- but his lenience was not to be rewarded.  When Man had begun to prosper, Zeus demanded the sacrifice of a single bull, and humanity-- not content with their lot-- pressed Prometheus into their service, to perpetrate a deception upon the god.  There was then a choice for Prometheus to make: either Zeus, by whose side he had fought in a cosmic war against his own brethren; or small, ephemeral creatures made of clay, who lived blithely unaware of their own insignificance, ever grasping after things beyond their ability to fully comprehend.  He chose the latter, tricking Zeus into accepting the bones and fat of the ox, while the best meat was smuggled away for Man to keep.

Zeus took fire from Man in punishment, so that they would have to eat their meat raw, like animals, for they were more like the basest of animals than the most savage of gods.  He took prosperity from the race of men, and they had forgotten what to do without it.

Once more, Prometheus defied Zeus, who had forbidden him to give further aid to the race of Man, and brought fire again to mankind.  For this offence, Zeus had Prometheus taken east to the Caucasus mountains and chained to a boulder, where a great eagle, the animal manifestation of Zeus, would appear every day to eat his liver, still warm and flush with blood, from his side.  Every night the immortal’s liver would regrow, only to be consumed again the next day.  So it was that Prometheus was kept at Zeus’ mercy for eons, punished continually by both suffering and anticipation, until Hercules felled the eagle and freed the Titan.

Will and the BAU had conspired against Hannibal, to deceive him and to keep from him what was his, and so Hannibal had taken the most precious thing they possessed -- Will’s spirit, the essence of his being -- and fled with it across the ocean, to a world which was beyond their ability to touch.

But then Will had followed, had tried to take it back; that was something Hannibal could not allow.  And now, he wound himself in and around Will at night, and devoured every cry, every ounce of pleasure he wrung out of Will’s tortured form.  Possibly Will had learnt his lesson already, but Hannibal wasn’t done giving it, and he couldn’t bear to stop and find out.

And his Prometheus didn’t need to be bound; he pressed back into Hannibal’s kisses, arched into his touch, accepted the pleasure Hannibal inflicted and visited it back on him in return.

Perhaps some Hercules in years to come would wander by and slay him, but they could never take back what Hannibal had taken of Will, nor the marks he had left on him.  Besides, Will would undoubtedly find him again in some other plane of life; they were as immortal in their essence as the titans of myth were in their legacy.

Hannibal kept his eyes fixed on Will’s face as Will shook and shuddered in his hand, watching the utter ruination of his expression as he was pushed free of his mind and then slowly, achingly, began to come down.

He shifted up the bed, ignoring the torturous friction of the sheets against his as-yet unsated need, and began to stroke unhurried fingers through Will’s damp curls as he watched the furrows on Will’s face ease, the hard shape of his panting mouth soften, and his eyelids twitch as if in consternation before they slid open and Will’s gaze landed on him.

Will waited in soft silence while Hannibal studied his face, and his smile was settled, his eyes the warm glow of banked embers without a grate.

At last, when Hannibal had finished his survey and his gaze turned contemplative, Will pushed his head up into Hannibal’s hand (arching his neck beautifully in the process) and asked,  “What are you thinking?”

Hannibal spent a moment more just _looking_ , and said, “I was thinking that we ought to build a fire.”

Will fairly beamed at the soft upturn of lips Hannibal hadn’t bothered to check.  “Yeah?  It might be a bit warm for that.  Not if you’re naked, though, I suppose.”

He turned onto his side to face Hannibal, and then a hand was sliding down his stomach, and Will was rolling them with one powerful push and leaning down to whisper against Hannibal’s lips, “Let me just take care of one thing first.”

Hannibal quivered, and burned.


End file.
